ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocket Fictionary
The Pocket Fictionary is a handheld device designed to aid agents working in continua they may not know well. It is highly experimental, even by DoSAT's standard, and subject to the Rule of Funny. It was created by Tungsten Monk. Description The Pocket Fictionary looks and functions a little like an original Game Boy (you know, the one that was basically a gray brick?). It has a purple case, a slot for a cartridge to be inserted, and a grainy black-and-white screen. The words "Pocket Fictionary" are stenciled underneath the screen. A yellow light next to the readout will flash if plagiarism is detected. It seems to possess a chameleon ability similar to the DORKS's. Upon entering a canon universe, it will instantly change its form to something appropriate. For example, in the G.I. Joe universe, it became a tattered copy of The G.I. Joe's Guide to Cobra. When the agents opened the book, they found the screen concealed among the pages. It also has the ability to pause the fic with the press of a button. To use it, an agent must insert a cartridge for the appropriate universe in the cartridge slot. Adaptations, spin-offs, and reboots currently require separate cartridges, though more efficient ones that can handle the load may be in the works. The Fictionary can only load one universe at a time, and swapping cartridges rapidly may cause problems. It is recommended that agents exercise caution if they require a Fictionary on a crossover mission. Upon being aimed at a canon character, the Fictionary will provide a brief readout on them, including OOC status. (This is useful when CADs explode.) High OOC levels may cause it to emit smoke from the battery pack, whine, twitch, and/or short out. If a canon character from one version of a canon is detected in a fic set in another version (e.g. reboot!Spock in an Original Series fic), the character won't be analyzed; instead, the Fictionary will display something along the lines of "Universe Error, Displaced Foreign Canon." It can also take readings of non-canons, such as Sues and minis. Note that taking a reading on a mini may cause the device to switch to Remedial mode, in which it will ask as sarcastically as possible if the user needs explanations for terms such as "mini." Example Readouts Pocket Fictionary readouts are rendered in bold text, but are given in plain text here so as to be easier on the eye. * Canon character ** First reading: "Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden, a.k.a. Beach Head. Drill Sergeant Nasty, occasional Stereotype Southerner. Good soldier, bad hygiene. Currently experiencing a resurgence in fan popularity. Out of character 6.02%." ** Second reading: "Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden, a.k.a. Beach Head. Drill Sergeant Nasty. Does not appreciate bullshit. Out of character 4.28%." ** Third reading: "Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden, a.k.a. Beach Head. Drill Sergeant Nasty. Out of character 87.9%. Man down! Man down!" * Impending character rupture: "Danger! Impending canon rupture! Danger!" * Mary Sue: "T.C. Better-than-You-Sue. Pretending to be a 'greenshirt,' or junior enlistee in the G.I. Joe unit. Said enlistees are not typically items of animate clothing. Claims to be a greenshirt, but acts like a superior officer. Does not compute." * Mini: "Mini-BAT, or Battle Android Trooper. Robot loyal to the evil and despotic Cobra terrorist organization." * Entering Remedial mode: "You are currently in Remedial mode. Would you like an explanation of term: 'mini'?" Sources * "Tough to Take" (G.I. Joe), Agents Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) ** The Fictionary is first described in this mission. * Personal communication from Tungsten Monk to Neshomeh over AIM, February 17, 2014. Category:PPC Technology